


Random Stories

by Gatoraaade



Category: The Book of Mormon - Parker/Stone/Lopez
Genre: Crack, F/M, Funny, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-07
Updated: 2020-07-07
Packaged: 2021-03-05 05:46:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 1,266
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25129516
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gatoraaade/pseuds/Gatoraaade
Summary: i used a random story generator and this is the results
Relationships: Elder "Connor" McKinley/Kevin Price
Comments: 3
Kudos: 12





	1. Caring Kevin Price

**Author's Note:**

> im so sorry for this

Kevin Price was thinking about Connor McKinley again. Connor was an arrogant do gooder with skinny fingers and short abs.  
Kevin walked over to the window and reflected on his sunny surroundings. He had always hated hot Uganda with its famous, frantic field. It was a place that encouraged his tendency to feel depressed.  
Then he saw something in the distance, or rather someone. It was the an arrogant figure of Connor McKinley.  
Kevin gulped. He glanced at his own reflection. He was a caring, sweet, beer drinker with ginger fingers and tall abs. His friends saw him as a spilt, scandalous saint. Once, he had even jumped into a river and saved an exuberant chicken.  
But not even a caring person who had once jumped into a river and saved an exuberant chicken, was prepared for what Connor had in store today.  
The sun shone like loving elephants, making Kevin surprised. Kevin grabbed a ripped book that had been strewn nearby; he massaged it with his fingers.  
As Kevin stepped outside and Connor came closer, he could see the many smile on his face.  
Connor gazed with the affection of 5894 spiteful shallow snakes. He said, in hushed tones, "I love you and I want love."  
Kevin looked back, even more surprised and still fingering the ripped book. "Connor, i love you," he replied.  
They looked at each other with confused feelings, like two flabby, flaky frogs drinking at a very admirable party, which had musical theatre music playing in the background and two remarkable uncles thinking to the beat.  
Kevin regarded Connor's skinny fingers and short abs. "I feel the same way!" revealed Kevin with a delighted grin.  
Connor looked happy, his emotions blushing like a kaleidoscopic, knotty kettle.  
Then Connor came inside for a nice drink of beer.


	2. Two Special Uncles Bopping to the Beat

Connor McKinley looked at the enchanted sandwich in his hands and felt shocked.  
He walked over to the window and reflected on his magical surroundings. He had always loved crowded Paris with its ashamed, aggressive arches. It was a place that encouraged his tendency to feel shocked.  
Then he saw something in the distance, or rather someone. It was the figure of Kevin Price. Kevin was a remarkable god with brown lips and tall hands.  
Connor gulped. He glanced at his own reflection. He was an intelligent, funny, hot coco drinker with handsome lips and ginger hands. His friends saw him as an ashamed, aggressive angel. Once, he had even rescued a spotless kitten from a burning building.  
But not even an intelligent person who had once rescued a spotless kitten from a burning building, was prepared for what Kevin had in store today.  
The moon shone like laughing maggots, making Connor surprised.  
As Connor stepped outside and Kevin came closer, he could see the violet glint in his eye.  
Kevin gazed with the affection of 5373 incredible high humming birds. He said, in hushed tones, "I love you and I want a kiss."  
Connor looked back, even more surprised and still fingering the enchanted sandwich. "Kevin, let's get married," he replied.  
They looked at each other with happy feelings, like two confused, calm cats smiling at a very brave Valentine's meal, which had banjo music playing in the background and two special uncles bopping to the beat.  
Connor regarded Kevin's brown lips and tall hands. "I feel the same way!" revealed Connor with a delighted grin.  
Kevin looked delighted, his emotions blushing like a magnificent, melodic map.  
Then Kevin came inside for a nice drink of hot coco.


	3. Kevin and Connor

Kevin Price is a stunning, pale and optimistic actor from Uganda. His life is going nowhere until he meets Connor McKinley, a tall, short man with a passion for star gazing.

Kevin takes an instant disliking to Connor and the spiteful and rude ways he learnt during his years in Mission Hut.

However, when a monster tries to hurt Kevin, Connor springs to the rescue. Kevin begins to notices that Connor is actually rather kind at heart.

But, the pressures of Connor's job as a teacher leave him blind to Kevin's affections and Kevin takes up baking to try an distract himself.

Finally, when stupid doctor, Arnold Cunningham, threatens to come between them, Connor has to act fast. But will they ever find the scary love that they deserve


	4. The Giant Teapot

Kevin Price had always loved cosy Uganda with its handsome, huge hut. It was a place where he felt calm.

He was an incredible, creepy, tea drinker with ginger elbows and fragile ankles. His friends saw him as a grim, gloopy god. Once, he had even brought a red owl back from the brink of death. That's the sort of man he was.

Kevin walked over to the window and reflected on his urban surroundings. The sun shone like eating aardvarks.

Then he saw something in the distance, or rather someone. It was the figure of Connor McKinley. Connor was a spiteful bear with sticky elbows and moist ankles.

Kevin gulped. He was not prepared for Connor.

As Kevin stepped outside and Connor came closer, he could see the crispy smile on his face.

Connor gazed with the affection of 9268 peculiar panicky pigeons. He said, in hushed tones, "I love you and I want a kiss."

Kevin looked back, even more worried and still fingering the giant teapot. "Connor, you must think I was born yesterday," he replied.

They looked at each other with confident feelings, like two colorful, curly cats partying at a very malicious Halloween party, which had classical music playing in the background and two friendly uncles thinking to the beat.

Kevin regarded Connor's sticky elbows and moist ankles. "I feel the same way!" revealed Kevin with a delighted grin.

Connor looked happy, his emotions blushing like a hollow, harsh hat.

Then Connor came inside for a nice cup of tea.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> im so sorry for this shit yall but it makes me laugh


	5. The Sharp Bowl

Kevin Price looked at the Sharp Bowl in his hands and felt Happy.

He walked over to the window and reflected on his Sunny surroundings. He had always hated Hot Uganda with its mighty, magnificent Mission Hut. It was a place that encouraged his tendency to feel Happy.

Then he saw something in the distance, or rather someone. It was the figure of Connor McKinley. Connor was a Sarcastic Mission Leader with Ginger Legs and Brunet Feet.

Kevin gulped. He glanced at his own reflection. He was a Tall, Short, Coffee drinker with Skinny Legs and Muscular Feet. His friends saw him as a gorgeous, gentle God. Once, he had even helped a wet China Cabinet cross the road.

But not even a Tall person who had once helped a wet China Cabinet cross the road, was prepared for what Connor had in store today.

The Cloud teased like Dancing Spiders, making Kevin Jealous.

As Kevin stepped outside and Connor came closer, he could see the cold glint in his eye.

Connor gazed with the affection of 2327 Kind crowded Cats. He said, in hushed tones, "I love you and I want a dance off."

Kevin looked back, even more Jealous and still fingering the Sharp Bowl. "Connor, bro your tap dancing skills suck," he replied.

They looked at each other with Witty feelings, like two splendid, silent Snakes Yelling at a very Smart Party, which had Hip Hop music playing in the background and two Lovable uncles Singing to the beat.

Kevin regarded Connor's Ginger Legs and Brunet Feet. "I feel the same way!" revealed Kevin with a delighted grin.

Connor looked Angry, his emotions blushing like a bewildered, bad Book.

Then Connor came inside for a nice cup of Coffee.


End file.
